


An Echo from the Void

by Ellixer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellixer/pseuds/Ellixer
Summary: No one acknowledged it. You are almost certain they are as lost and confused as you are. But anyone could see it. It was as clear as day. Something is missing. Something is lost. There is a gap in reality. Someone should be here, but isn't. It feels wrong. This all feels wrong. But what can you do? The void compels you. You will seek it out, against your better judgement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go straight into this one without an introduction since it's a short one shot fic but eventually decided that a few things needed to be clear up.
> 
> So first thing first, this is my third fic, and my first one shot fic. I literally got bored one day and started drafting a scenario I had in mind post-Pacifist route (I already had a post-Genocide route version of the same scenario and I don't think I'm going to do anything with that nonsense). I got weirdly into it and wanted to do this properly so here it is. Most of it I wrote on the fly so I suspect there may be pacing, continuity and tonal issues, though I would like to think I mostly smoothed out the edge in editing. As I've said, the story takes place after the Pacifist ending but will make several references to the Genocide route as well as a particular tweet from Toby Fox ("You've seen the happiest outcome. Neither of them could fix the machine, no matter how hard they tried. No one can."). You do not need knowledge of the Genocide route to understand the story but obviously you do need to have finished the game otherwise this fic will spoil the hell out of you. Also if you do not know who Gaster is (and unless you look these things up it's likely that you have never even heard of him) you do need to look him up before reading this. The character of Gaster is deliberately left very ambiguous but there are some rather consistent fandom interpretations and theories of the character and this story assumes you know the basics.
> 
> But anyway, it's an Undertale story and every character in it are characters that are massively open to interpretation in the game. I will let the story speak for itself but in order to avoid confusion I feel the need to clarify that this story subscribe to the theory that Chara is indeed the narrator of the game in all routes (not just Genocide) and they are not inherently malevolent when not under the influence of "EXP". Chara here will have a clearer and more personal voice than what you saw in the game and Frisk and Chara can communicate freely. I will attempt to keep certain things ambiguous (such as Frisk's gender) but other things I will take rather liberal interpretation of. A large chunk of this story will be written in a rather odd manner and that is because I have originally attempted to emulate the Turn-Based combat gameplay as actual texts, with spaces representing the transition from Frisk's turn to the enemy's turn and vice versa, but the website seems to remove "unnecessary space on its own" so the effect is lost. I do hope the turn-based nature of it is still apparent but I may need to go back and edit something in. Whether they work or not is another matter. And on that note the gameplay will also be emulated somewhat, but less strictly. Also I had originally written Gaster's initial dialogue in Wingdings font (how he speaks in the actual game) but since this website won't allow that I have made the Wingdings texts mostly incoherent to emulate the same effect. Gaster's dialogue is always Bold with no attribution.
> 
> So that's it. It's a short fic that moves back and forth between genres that provide my personal interpretation of two characters that are kept ambiguous in the game. I would greatly appreciate reviews and even if you don't have anything to say I do hope you enjoy it anyway.

Something is missing.

It has been several years since the monsters reached the surface. They are still… adjusting. It's a big change. The human world seems like rainbows and sunshine at first, but in many ways it's a crueler, colder place than the world they were used to. Humans were powerful and numerous, and it has always been the prerogative of the many to oppress the few, no matter the era. That has not changed… not that much anyway. Still… they stayed positive. Some humans tried to keep an open mind. Clashes were nearly inevitable, but over time the worst of it passes. It wasn't great, but at least monsters have a future now. And the sun never stopped being the most beautiful thing in this world. And sometimes, there are humans who show compassion. Never for a second did any of them believe it wasn't worth it in the end.

But that's not why you are here. That's not why you returned.

Something is missing.

Not Asriel. Sans and Alphys are working on that. Something else, something missing, something lost.

You could see it in some of them. Papyrus looked worried. Asgore kept looking over his shoulders like he was expecting someone. Alphys occasionally seemed as if she was looking for someone who wasn't there. None of them could explain their behaviors. And Sans. Sans looked agitated. Sans of all people. The other day he nearly snapped at Papyrus. It scared you. No one acknowledged it, but you could see it. Something is missing. Someone is missing.

What's that? What do I think? Me? Why are you asking me? You're the great Frisk, savior of monsters, defeater of the Absolute God of Hyperdeath (Asriel grew up to be such an edgelord huh), lover of skeletons and the last human. I'm just some kid who ate some flowers and died. What would Chara know? Why are you asking me?

Look, buddy. I don't have the answers either, but I know this much: There's nothing good here, and that's coming from someone who despises the surface and would rather spend as much time as I can underground. Something is missing, but as long as we don't come around poking, it'll probably turn out alright. Yeah? Let's go home. Eat some of Skeletor's Spaghetti while his brother Smiley Shitface makes bad puns. They'll get over it I'm sure. Take it from me, Frisk, you don't need to see everything. Pointless determination brings nothing but pain and suffering. Okay? Let's go home yeah?

Sigh. Your funeral.

You enter the Core. You remember when you were here last. You fought Metatton here, though "fought" is perhaps too generous a word. You two posed like idiots until Metatton dropped. Good times. You don't know what you had hoped to find here, but for some reason, you feel that whatever you sought is nearby.

Your head feels light. Suddenly, you feel as if there's an empty void in the back of your head, a space that should contain some memory… but doesn't. You strain your mind, groping for the elusive missing thing. Nothing. Nothing at all. Too much "nothing" even.

Determined, you probe deeper.

There were monsters.

Of course there were monsters, you idiot. This is the monsters' world. What was different about these ones?

They were… strange monsters. Of course every monster is strange. But these ones in particular… they don't feel real. Almost like… they don't exist. You are sure you talked to someone like that, but you cannot make it out. What was it? Who was it? Something is missing. Someone is missing.

You probe deeper.

Nothing.

You probe even deeper.

Nothing.

You slap yourself in frustration.

Still nothing.

…

Come on. You fought your way back to the surface. You defeated Undyne. You defeated Metatton. You defeated Asgore. You defeated the goddamn God of Hyperdeath Asriel. No. You didn't just defeat them. You spared them, every last one. You did all that, and in the end, you can't even remember… whatever it is? Don't joke with me, Frisk. You are determined to find this missing something. You're going to fucking do it.

Chara fills you with determination.

Yeah. Go on then. This is still a shit idea, for the record, but you are determined to do it and by god you will do it.

What was that? We?

Don't be stupid Frisk.

Look, buddy, you and I…

Fine.

You really are incorruptible aren't you.

We'll do it, together, happy?

Frisk and Chara. The first and last human. The world is ours, buddy.

Let's fulfill this shit idea together.

You probe deeper. You sat down and do nothing but think and think and think and think. You go through every last event, every last memory, every monster you talked to, every last place you've been to. You turn over every contradiction and go over every last thing that happened here. You find every gap in your memory. You scour every last neuron in your brain for something, anything. You seek and seek and seek and seek for this missing something… someone… anything… anyone. Your friends are missing it, and by god you will find it.

There was a kid with dead eyes...

... a strange man holding a head...

... a head that comes out of the ground...

... a small monster with a thousand-yard stare...

... and something else...

And finally, at the end of it all…

... you find nothing…

… a lot of it.

Stretches after nothing after nothing after nothing surround you, mentally, physically.

You have no doubt in your mind…

… this "nothing" is what you sought.

This nothing is what is missing.

**M_S_ I_T_R_S_I_G**

**Y_U _O_N_ M_**

There is a hand inside the Darkness. It begins pulling.

* * *

You find yourself in an empty room.

It is cold and dark.

From the Darkness emerges the shape of a man.

You feel like your time here will be unpleasant.

I told you this was a shit idea.

 

**F_S_I_A_I_G**

**Y_U C_M_ B_C_**

**W_Y**

**Y_U H_V_ A_R_A_Y B_A_E_N _H_ G_M_**

**A_D _E_ Y_U _E_K _E _U_**

**D_ Y_U _I_H _T _E_ E_E_Y_H_N_**

**H_H**

**I _I_L _O_ D_S_P_O_N_**

The Darkness surrounds you.

 

You examine "the shape."

But you see nothing.

 

**A_ E_C_S_ M_**

"The shape" stabilizes.

**Much better.**

**Coherence really is overrated, don't you think?**

**Greetings, child.**

**W. D. Gaster, former Royal Scientist, at your service.**

**Let's skip the small talks…**

**… and get on with it, shall we?**

 

You examine the tall "skeleton."

W. D. GASTER

0 ATK 0 DEF

There is nothing here.

"Beware of the man who speaks in hands."

 

**Let's start small, shall we?**

**No sense in using your strongest attack first.**

Behind the man appears something that looks like a skull of a large canine monster.

And then five more appear.

The man holds out one hand as his left eye socket glows purple.

You cannot feel your body.

The skulls open up and blast you away.

There is literally nothing you can do, your body does not listen to you.

You die before your nervous system could register the pain.

 

_Game Over_

_"You cannot give up just yet…_

_Chara!_

_Stay determined…"_

 

You try to find your bearing after the reset.

Your determination couldn't take away the shock of being killed so quickly.

**Oh dear me.**

**So little EXP.**

**So little LOVE.**

**I apologize, that was perhaps too much.**

He knows.

Your chances don't look great.

 

You strike hesitantly.

Good lord you're a sissy.

Your weapon passes through Gaster harmlessly.

… as if nothing is there.

Perhaps nothing is.

 

**Oh, do forgive me.**

**Let me help you with that.**

Gaster solidifies.

You think your weapon will now touch him.

Hurting him is another matter though…

**One more then?**

**Very good.**

**I would very much like to observe your determination again, child.**

Gaster claps his hands twice.

All but one of the skulls dissipate.

The remaining skull opens up and shoots out another beam.

You jump out of the way in panic.

You survive your first turn.

**Very good! Very good!**

**Keep it up, child.**

You feel like he's mocking you… but you're really not sure.

 

You attack with slightly more conviction.

You think you did some damage.

 

**Very good.**

**You'll get there, child.**

**My turn.**

He snaps his fingers.

Another "skull" appears.

**Gaster Blaster, dear. They're called Gaster Blasters.**

Another Gaster Blaster appears.

… wait.

He can hear me?

**Good to see you're well, Chara.**

… well shit.

**Language.**

The Gaster Blasters blast you from two different angles…

… but you manage to dodge them.

You think you are getting the timing down.

 

You strike, slightly harder this time.

Gaster takes some damage.

 

**Hmm.**

**Would you like some EXP?**

**This would not be much of a fight otherwise.**

Gaster holds out a hand.

The Gaster Blasters shoot once more.

You are propelled toward them before you could move!

… but you manage to steer yourself away from the blast.

You don't think you would survive the hit.

 

You shake your head at Gaster's offer.

… that was a waste of a turn.

 

**How bold.**

**I like your determination.**

**Let's take it up a notch, shall we?**

Gaster makes an upward motion with his hand as his eye socket glows purple.

You are pulled toward the ceiling.

Four bones come trudging out of it, piercing your hands and feet.

You cannot move.

The Gaster Blasters blast your defenseless body away.

 

_Game Over_

_"You cannot give up just yet…_

_Chara!_

_Stay determined…"_

 

**Perhaps that was a bit much…**

Just a bit.

 

You strike.

Gaster takes some damage.

… this is going to take a while.

 

**So tell me Chara.**

**How has the surface been treating you?**

…

**Now that was a bit mean wasn't it?**

**I was always under the impression you liked me.**

I did doctor.

That was before we die.

**What changed?**

Like… everything?

**How strange.**

**I thought the opposite.**

**Ah, I apologize Frisk.**

**You must be feeling left out.**

Gaster tries the same attack.

You dodge the bones on the ceiling this time.

You rush out of the way of the blast before they hit you.

 

You strike.

Gaster takes some damage.

 

**So I don't suppose you want to talk, Chara?**

About the weather?

**Yes. On the surface. I did always wonder…**

You sure you want to talk now?

**I don't see why not.**

Well it's shit.

**Really now?**

… but then I'm biased.

**That is true.**

**What's the sun like?**

Hot.

Also bright.

**Just as I always suspected!**

…

You're such a dork doctor.

You hear Chara giggles.

… but then Gaster remembers you.

**Excuse me.**

**I got carried away.**

Gaster lifts you toward the ceiling once more.

This time it is covered in bones.

You managed to leap off the ceiling before they could pierce you and dodge the blasts.

You think you grazed yourself on the bones.

 

You strike.

Gaster takes some damage.

 

**So how's Sans and Papyrus?**

Dating Frisk.

**Really now?**

**Which one?**

I don't know.

Both.

Neither.

Ask the kid.

**Of course of course.**

**I would not have expected this from either of them.**

**But I suppose these things happen sooner or later.**

**My my... I feel old.**

**Let's see if you're worthy of them, child.**

Gaster snaps his fingers.

Another Gaster Blaster appears.

He holds out a hand, lifting you into the air and pulling your body in two different directions.

You throw your weapon at him, knocking his hand away.

You drop to the floor before Gaster tear you in half.

The Gaster Blaster was a bluff.

 

You go to retrieve your weapon.

Gaster waits for you patiently.

 

**So which one was it?**

You blush.

My money would be on both.

**I think it's Sans.**

If I have to pick one Papyrus is more likely.

**Hmm… Do you think?**

Let's not talk about the kid's love life.

**Fair point.**

**You want to take your turn now, child?**

 

You sheepishly strike him.

He takes some damage.

 

Frisk is such a sissy.

**Good kid though.**

Like me?

**Unlike you.**

Aww… how sweet of you doctor.

**How has your parents been treating you?**

...

They can't hear me like you can doctor.

Only Frisk can.

And Frisk just stares at you most days.

… can't stare at me though.

**How peculiar.**

What, Frisk?

**No. The fact that other people cannot hear or see you.**

**But speaking of Frisk.**

All three Gaster Blasters shoot at the same time.

You dodge.

They shoot once more, one after another.

You dodge all three shots again… mostly.

Hurts like hell.

 

You strike

Gaster takes some damage.

 

Seriously I'd just leg it, buddy.

**Why can't other people hear you I wonder?**

Probably the same reason they can't remember you.

**That's because I no longer exist.**

**They remember you.**

Beats me.

You're the Royal Scientist here.

**Former Royal Scientist.**

**Speaking of which, how's Alphys doing?**

Honestly?

Out of them all she's been adjusting the quickest.

Probably because she has been cooperating with human scientists.

**I must admit I'm rather envious of the opportunity.**

You would love it up there.

They got science up the ass.

**Language.**

Oh fuck you doctor.

**Frisk I forbid you from speaking this way around Papyrus.**

Not Sans?

**Swears are excess words.**

**Sans would be too lazy to use them.**

**But we are getting carried away.**

Gaster's left eye socket glows blue.

His right one glows orange.

One Gaster Blaster opens its jaws and shoots.

You attempt to dodge it…

But you jump into the blast!

 

_Game Over_

_"You cannot give up just yet…_

_Chara!_

_Stay determined…"_

 

**Can you figure this one out child?**

Gaster isssues a challenge.

You feel confident you won't fall for the same trick twice.

 

You strike.

Gaster takes some damage.

 

**Did Alphys and Undyne get together yet?**

Don't know. Probably.

**I always told the girl she needed more confidence.**

**If she isn't quick, someone may snatch this fish away.**

Yeah.

Like Frisk here.

**You think they would?**

She would smooch a ghost.

She probably smooched a skeleton.

A fish's a no-brainer.

**I do wonder how human reproductive system works.**

Short version?

It's gross.

**Are you old enough to know that?**

Since I'm dead I'm technically older than any living human.

**Fair point.**

**But Frisk is listening.**

**Speaking of Frisk.**

Gaster's eye sockets glow blue and orange once more.

A Gaster Blaster opens its jaws…

You jump toward it!

Your body flies away from the blast!

**Clever child.**

 

Suddenly you remember what you came here to do.

You do not know why you attacked him in the first place.

Perhaps you were caught up in the moment and started going through the motion.

You drop your weapon sheepishly.

 

**Oh?**

**Is this a challenge?**

**Is the battle getting stale for you, child?**

**I apologize, it has been a while since I held a conversation.**

**Allow me to rectify my discourtesies toward the battle.**

**I promise to devote more effort into my next attack.**

You feel like you just made a terrible mistake.

Gaster's eye sockets glow purple once more.

Three more Gaster Blasters appear out of thin air.

The Gaster Blasters turn into hands!

A void surrounds Gaster...

No… Gaster is the void itself.

The hands pull you toward the Darkness.

**Begin extraction of Determination.**

**Begin extraction of Soul.**

**Begin extraction of EXP.**

**I promise to make this next attack… very… very interesting.**

You can no longer feel your determination.

You can no longer feel… most things.

You do not think you will come back after this.

Your place in this world is slowly being erased.

The lack of pain is agonizing.

The Darkness grows Darker.

 

You scream for help.

But no one came.

And whose help anyway?

Who is the tall man?

… Who are you?

 

**Strange.**

**Why did you call for help?**

**Child, why did you come here?**

The Darkness grows Darker.

 

You think about the question.

But you have no answers.

Why did you come down here anyway?

 

Gaster watches you silently.

He seems to be thinking about something.

The Darkness grows Darker.

 

You think harder.

You think desperately.

But there are no answers.

Does it matter?

This world is an illusion.

The surface is a waking dream.

Only the void is real.

There is nothing here.

Not even you.

 

Gaster tilts his head in confusion.

Who is Gaster anyway?

The Darkness grows Darker.

 

You desperately hang on to your memories.

But they aren't there.

Are they in the void?

Perhaps the void has the answers.

You consider surrendering yourself to the void.

The songs from the void...

... so cold.

... so beautiful.

Not like the surface…

Perhaps you could even come back and invite all the others…

But who?

There's no one else.

Nothing exists but the void.

 

Gaster looks somewhat surprised.

**Do you want to join me child?**

**I will not deny you this.**

**But your friends will be sad.**

The Darkness grows a little Brighter.

 

Friends?

You mull over the words.

It's a strange yet pleasant sound.

Suddenly you remember.

You call out for help.

You scream for help.

Your cry is filled with all the Determination that was taken out of you.

You do not want to be here.

You do not want to hear the song of the Void.

You want to go home.

 

Gaster stares at you in confusion.

The glow in his eye sockets disappear.

The hands stop pulling and disappear into the void.

**Am I mistaken?**

**Did you not want a harder fight?**

**Why else did you seek me out?**

 

You shake your head after catching your breath.

Your head still feels light but you want there to be absolutely no miscommunication here.

You do not want to fight anyone.

But more specifically…

You do not want to fight this monster!

 

**How peculiar.**

Gaster's form becomes unstable again.

His lower body collapses into the floor as if they were made of mud.

**Child, why did you come here?**

**… if not to fight the last monster.**

**I had assumed you wanted to see everything.**

**So I resolved to give you a battle worthy of your curiosity.**

**Is that not how the game works?**

**But now you tell me you never wanted to fight.**

 

You tell Gaster that you do not want to fight.

You cannot stress this point enough.

You do not want to die.

For the first time since you first come down here, you fear for your life.

You recall the absence of Determination as the most hellish thing you ever experienced.

 

**I do not understand…**

**Surely you would come back…**

**Oh of course…**

**You are different.**

**You will not come back without Determination.**

**How absent-minded of me.**

**That could have ended poorly.**

**I apologize.**

**I will resolve to leave your Determination intact this time.**

Gaster's form stabilizes and his eye sockets glow once more.

 

You stress that you do not want to fight in panic.

You raise both your hands and kick your weapon away.

You reiterate...

You do not want to fight anyone!

This is not why you sought him out!

 

**No?**

Gaster's body melts again, leaving only his "face" on top of a pile of black… gooey… matter.

**How peculiar.**

**Why did you seek me out?**

 

You tell Gaster that you were looking for him.

You tell Gaster to come back.

You tell Gaster that the others miss him.

 

Gaster is silent for a moment.

**Of course they miss me.**

**I am a gap in their memories.**

**They do not understand why the gap exists, thus they instinctively want it filled.**

 

You insist that Sans remembers.

You tell Gaster that Sans has been coming back to his house when no one is looking.

 

**Yes, I know.**

**Sans still tries to fix the machine.**

**Fortunately, he will never manage it.**

**Nothing good will come of it.**

**Nothing good will come of my return.**

 

You tell Gaster he's wrong.

He owes it to them.

He should see them again.

They would want to see him again.

 

**I'm sure they would.**

**But what they want is different from what is good for them.**

**I thank you for your concern, child, but I will not return.**

**… even if I could.**

 

You tell Gaster that everyone is so sad.

You beg him to come to the surface to see them again.

It makes you sad to see everyone so sad.

There was nothing you could do for them.

You do not want to come back empty-handed.

The surface is a hard and cold place.

The real world is colder than the Void.

The others need help, especially in this alien land.

Since you cannot help them this time…

You need him.

 

Gaster looks at you in silence for a moment.

**You are sad.**

**This matter must be rectified.**

His form stabilizes and he stands up straight.

From his body emerges a funny hat.

Gaster puts on a hat.

It shifts into different shapes.

Gaster smiles at you.

 

You stare in confusion, not knowing what to say.

You feel like you are being treated like the child.

Which you are.

 

Gaster takes off his head.

He points his head toward his body.

**To be or not to be.**

**That is the question.**

 

You think he's making some literary references.

You are not sure what the purpose of this is.

 

**Human literature is such wonders, don't you think?**

**Though Alphys's "anime" always confused me.**

**Okay, how about this.**

Gaster's form changes into something resembling Papyrus.

**Nyeheheheheheheheh.**

**You emotional cactus!**

 

You giggle, despite yourself.

 

Gaster's form changes into Undyne.

UndyneGaster supplexes himself… herself?

It looks a lot less impossible this time around.

 

You laugh harder.

You hear Chara's laughter too.

 

Gaster's form changes into Mettatton

MettattonGaster poses dramatically.

MettattonGaster does something you're pretty sure you're too young to see.

It's difficult to pose when bits of you are dripping everywhere.

But it's the effort that counts.

 

You clap to urge him on, feeling your age for once.

 

Gaster's form changes into Omega Flowey.

**Howdy, I'm Flowey the Flower!**

**You idiot!**

The TV changes into a variety of meme faces you often see on the internet.

 

You laugh and clap.

This is getting a bit surreal.

 

Gaster's form changes…

… into nothing.

His body melts into a mass of goo.

His face barely visible on top.

You rush toward him to help.

But there is nothing you can do.

There is nothing here.

**... Apologies, child.**

**I can only keep my form stable for so long.**

**I do hope I managed to cheer you up somewhat at least.**

You nod desperately.

**That's good.**

**Sadness begets sadness.**

**But the opposite is also true.**

**Smile for them, child.**

**Laugh with them for me.**

**For I cannot do so myself…**

**Take it from me...**

**You have achieved the happiest ending.**

**Nothing good will come of my return.**

You want to tell him he's wrong…

… but Gaster shakes his head before you say anything.

**Trust me, child…**

**I do not have much time left…**

**So tell them for me…**

**Tell Papyrus to go to bed on time.**

**And tell Sans to work out more often.**

**And tell Alphys she needs to go out at least once a week, preferably with Undyne.**

**And tell the king…**

Gaster face begins melting.

You feel like he's trying to get the sentence out, but bits of him begin dripping everywhere.

It's a miracle he continues to speak.

You do your best to hold his head upright at least.

But there is nothing you can do.

**Haha…**

**You're a good kid Frisk.**

**Keep Chara in line for me.**

…

They will, doctor.

**And Chara…**

What is it doctor?

**Come talk to me again, okay?**

Heh…

Fine, doctor.

Frisk isn't much of a conversationalist.

We can be lonely together.

**That's good…**

**If your parents cannot scold you.**

**Frisk needs all the help they can get keeping you good.**

You urge the voice in your head to talk to Gaster.

… wait that's me.

Look here, he's already…

Fine. Fine.

Doctor, are you going to be okay?

**I cannot not be okay Chara.**

**We are stuck in our state for eternity.**

**It's not so bad after a while.**

I mean…

Can you stabilize again?

**After a time, yes.**

**I wouldn't ask to talk to you otherwise.**

**I'll think of some new tricks next time.**

Doctor I'm not a kid.

**You are an eternal child, Chara.**

**Someone needs to keep you in line.**

**And someone needs to keep you happy.**

**And Frisk…**

The mask melts, but you think it is trying to hold it together for a bit longer.

**Nevermind…**

**If it's Papyrus, I apologize for his excess of enthusiasm.**

**And if it's Sans, I apologize for his lack of it.**

**Whichever one you are dating, be good to them, okay?**

**And…**

**Come visit me again…**

**…**

You desperately try to hold his face together at least.

Gaster melts between your hands, like sand.

His face drips into a puddle and then even the puddle is gone.

There is nothing here.

Good night Doctor.

We'll come again.

* * *

You wake.

Somehow you have fallen asleep on the floor. The Core is cold and dark. You wouldn't think you could fall asleep here… and yet here we are. You cannot remember why you have come here. There is no one here. All the monsters have moved to the surface. There is no reason for you to be here. There is nothing here.

For some reason, you feel… melancholic.

You do not understand why you felt this way. Nothing happened. You are pretty sure you did not even dream when you felt asleep. And yet, there is a sense of loss, a gap in your memories, a void in space and time. Something that was meant to be here is no longer so. Something is lost forever, and despite your boundless Determination, you are certain there is nothing you can do about it. It hurts, the realization that no matter how hard you try, sometimes people are beyond saving, the knowledge that the Best Ending is sometimes so distant from the Perfect one.

You wipe the tears from your eyes and walk away. There is nothing here.

But for some reason, you feel like you will return some day.

After all, the "nothing" must get lonely down here. You are determined to come talk to it sometimes, whatever it is.

For such an empty and cold place, the void was kind to you. You are sure it needs the company as much as you do, as much as any of us.

You hear an echo from the void. Was it a 'thank you'? You're not sure. You're not sure you even heard anything at all. But you're not scared, not when you're here, where he's watching over you.


End file.
